Victorious at the movies
by Quitting Time
Summary: This is an experment. Where I will take the Characters from Victorious and put them into various scenes from movies. Ones where I think they will fit. AU of course, with Jori and other parings as things progress. Each chapter will be a scene from a different movie. Genere's may include, horror, comedy, suspense or drama. First up, Horror with 1982's "The Thing"


**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious and John Carpenters "The Thing," plus all other copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The Thing – Victorious style**

**No one's POV**

**This will be something I may do from time to time as a creative exercise. I will take the characters from Victorious and put them in various scenes from movies, where I think they would fit. It is AU obviously. I'm doing this an experiment. Unless specified, these are all meant to be one shots.**

**The following is an adaptation of the final scene from John Carpenters, 1982's excellent horror movie, "The Thing" using characters from Victorious. This contains spoilers and dialogue from the movie "The Thing"**

**Setting: Antarctica 1981.**

**Intro: The crew of an extremely isolated US Research station on the South Pole, finds themselves infiltrated by an hostile alien previously frozen into the ice. They found it could take over and assume any form, imitating it perfectly. Several members of the crew were found to be imitations and eventually destroyed. In the final efforts to destroy the last of the creatures, the survivors set the whole camp in fire. Jade, the stations helicopter pilot, managed to toss a stick of dynamite at the creature, destroying it. **

Jade had been wandering what was left of outpost 31 for almost half an hour, since the final confrontation. Her whole body was beginning to feel cold, and numb, as the icy Artic wind continued its never ending assault. Everything was destroyed. What was left of the buildings, burnt under what looked like a dark starless night. It became apparent to Jade, that no one else had survived. Andre who had wandered off, just before the final confrontation was no where to be found. Neither was Lane who also disappeared before, the thing that had been imitating Sikowitz showed up.

"I got you. You fucker." Jade muttered, as she searched what remained of her shack.

She had lived separately away from the main compound. But Jade liked it that way. Where she could sit alone, drink and be away from Vega. Tori Vega was the stations mechanic and her former girlfriend. But they had broken up weeks ago and in the last few days, Jade wasn't even sure if she was even human anymore. In the end, she was one of the few who turned out to be human. Jade last saw her wandering out into the snow storm alone, when she was supposed to be watching the front door of the complex. Jade simply assumed that Sikowitz got to her and she had become an imitation.

After that, Jade, Andre and Lane decided to burn the camp and destroy the creature. They all knew that if it ever got to civilized areas, the human race would not survive. In the final battle, Jade was the sole survivor.

As she searched the burning remains of her shack, Jade spotted a single unbroken bottle sitting amongst the charred ruins.

"Please, please, please." Jade said as she picked it up

Picking it up Jade could see, with a smile, that it was an unopened bottle of Burbon.

Bottle in hand, Jade wandered towards the burning remains of the main building. "At least I won't die sober." The increasingly cold Goth muttered.

Jade wandered and sat down against a still intact wall of the destroyed rec room, letting out a quick curse. "Of all the fucking places to end up, here, a thousand frozen miles from god dam nowhere."

An instant later she heard the sound of a footstep close behind her.

Jade turned quickly to see it was Tori. She was bundled for the cold as best as she could and still armed with the flamethrower she had been carrying. For a moment the two former lovers starred at each other with an icy coldness.

Tori took a step closer, still maintaining a suspicious look at Jade. "You the only one who made it?"

Jade, likewise eyed her former girlfriend suspiciously. "I'm not the only one."

Tori took another step forward. "Did you kill it?"

Jade merely scowled. "Where were you Vega?"

"I thought I saw Sikowitz. I went out after him. Got lost in the storm."

Jade silently glared at Tori and huffed, but otherwise said nothing.

Looking cold and Tired, Tori dumped the flamethrower on the ground. Then the Latina sat down just opposite Jade, being careful not to take her eyes off her ex lover.

The Latina looked around the camp. Most of the main complex and outer buildings were still burning. "Fires got the temperature up all over the camp. It won't last long though."

"Neither will we. In a couple of hours it will be 50 below." Jade said grimly, still not taking her eyes off of Tori. .

"How will we make it?" Tori asked.

The expression on Jade's face became even grimmer. "Maybe we shouldn't"

"Jade, if you're worried about me being one of those things..."

Jade half chuckled in interruption. "If we have any surprises for each other. I don't think we're in much shape to do anything about it."

After a thoughtful pause, Tori quietly nodded in agreement.

Jade sighed and got up, moving to the spot next to Tori. Now both girls were sitting down, leaning up against the burnt remains of the pool table.

"Look Jade, before we broke up. I'm sorry I treated…" Tori began to say before Jade surprised her, by putting her arm around the Latinas shoulder.

"It doesn't matter anymore Vega." Jade said with resignation.

"You don't hate me anymore?" Tori said to Jade with a puzzled look.

Jade leaned in and gave Tori a small but tender kiss on the lips. "As I said, it doesn't matter anymore."

Tori starred off at the burning camp for a moment then back to Jade. "Well, what do we do now?"

Jade pulled her arm back from around Tori and opened the bottle of Jack Daniels. Putting her one arm back around Tori and pulling her in close, Jade took a long drink. Jade, then handed the bottle to Tori who did likewise.

"Vega. Why don't we just wait here for a little while. See what happens."

The two women just sat there, cuddled tightly up against each other. Neither of them had anymore use for their mistrust or bitter feelings towards each other. Each of them content to spend the last few hours of their lives sitting there, waiting…

**If you haven't seen "The Thing," The 1982 version and not the new one. I would recommend it. It's one of my favorite horror movies. The main character of MacReady is antisocial and sort of mean. It was easy to put Jade in his place. I thought it would be interesting to have the two survivors be former lovers Jade and Tori. Take a look at how they would face the situation. **

**It did this an experiment. If it's popular, I may do other movie scenes as inspiration strikes. This will not be updated on a regular basis. Just as i happen to think of things.**


End file.
